


Maid dress

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bulges and Nooks, Established Relationship, M/M, Maid's dress, Sex, ish, kurkri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a little piece about this (http://abchibi.tumblr.com/post/55470129834/cronux-i-did-a-thing-tag-it-with)<br/>And obviously it's kurloz fricking kankri in a maid dress 0v0<br/>Enjoy~<br/>(Also kurloz can talk uvu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid dress

 

“Kurloz I am not stepping out in this, oh dear lord why did I ever put on this monstrosity? Have you even thought about how triggering this is?! What on earth made you think that I would *ever* pail you in this?”

 

> Being honest you didn’t actually think that you and Kankri would end up together, it was actually a lucky ‘fuck-up’ you thought the first time you had spent the night at his apartment. Everything just seemed so calm whenever you and Kankri were together, and you both needed that after two horrendous break-ups. And so after dating for a month or two you decided to ‘elevate’ your relationship a bit, and obviously Kankri was very skeptic when you suggested this, though.

“Let me see it, I am sure you look fabulous babe.” You say gleefully, you hear the slightest hesitation in his breathing.

“If you laugh, and I swear to god Kurloz that if you do, I will personally make sure that ‘bulge riding’ is not an activity that will be happening in the nearest future. “ He mutters out behind the bathroom door

“I won’t laugh nor will I do anything remotely triggering to you, ~~which could be everything haha~~ , just please get out and let me see you? Please?” He sighs the deepest damn sigh of all and you hear the lock on the door click. And there he is in all his glory, in the frilliest, skankiest and most adorable maid outfit looking flustered as fuck.

“Is that a duster?” You try the hardest not to even snicker at the fact that he was willing to dress up only for you.

“It came with the outfit” he mutters out.

“The high heels, too?”

“Yes! Do you really think I would wear these ‘tortures’ shoes for fun? Of course they came with this monstrosity of a dress” He almost snarls at you. “I apologize, I am probably ruining the mood right now”

You shake your head, “Kankri if you don’t want to wear it, just take it off”

“No, I want to do this, only for you I would do this inexcusable most embarrassing act, and I do fucking hope you appreciate that, oh god if anyone could see me right now, Porrim would never let this die you know!” He wails as he puts down the duster on the nightstand.

“I know, and I do appreciate this, very much” He’s blushing, good. He likes this sappy shit for some reason and you are more than willing to fill his mirthful head with all the sappy bullshit he can muster.

He sits down onto your lap and kisses you deeply, your lips collide and your tongues touch very carefully, he is afraid that if goes a little too rough on you, you would break or something. Your hands start to touch and squeeze his more plump bits, he gasps quietly when you rub your hands at his sides.

His hands lock behind your neck and he pulls the two of you into a deeper kiss, you move your hands down to his thighs and look for the ‘okay’ sign for you to continue. He nods, and you move your hands under his dress and you touch his nook ever so lightly. His hips twitch, as his bulge is slightly peeking out of its sheathe. You keep rubbing your fingers back and forth, adding more and more pressure to each touch and slowly dipping fingers in and out until he becomes wet.

He moans when you touch that particular place, “Again, please” he begs, and oh mirthful messiahs aint’ that the best motherfucking thing ever. You can already feel your bulge wiggling out of its sheathe.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmhmm!” He mutters against your mouth, you feel his warm breath on your face. You remove your pants and underwear in one move, and he swiftly catches on to what you want him to do.

 

> He won’t admit it but begging is definitely a big yes for Kankri when pailing, he would do anything to disagree, about that it is ‘degrading’ for a troll to engage in such acts and then go on a rampage on every god damn possible trigger about how offensive it is. Though that was a thing that didn’t happen that often whenever you and him were pailing, ~~although you sat through a 40 minute lecture about this when the two of made love for the first time.~~

He moves down and gently sucks on the tip, you bite your lip carefully as the bulge slowly unsheathes, he wraps his hand around the base and gives it a long stroke. He licks the underside carefully and you grab a handful of his soft curly hair and encourage him to blow you.

He whines as he tries to fit as much as he can in his mouth, which is quite endearing to see. This whole ordeal is incredible you think so to yourself. You move your hand to rub at his left horn and he shudders and moans quietly, he pulls himself away from you and you withdraw your hand, “Don’t you think we should move on?” he asks and oh dear lord some of your material is dripping from his mouth.

“Sure thing crabcake, I hope you’re ready for my _stick of miracles_ ” you say as you wiggle your eyebrows at him, he scooches up again to sit in your lap.

“Very _humerus_ , if I should say so myself” he giggles in response.

You smile and places your hands at his hips, slowly making him take in your bulge. He moans as it slips in with ease, his hips twitches, he carefully places his hands on your chest to keep his balance as he starts to accommodate your bulge. He rides you languidly for a good while and you kiss his neck and sucks on the sensitive skin leaving a hickey, he groans quietly in response. You kiss him deeply again as he begins to pick up the pace and goes faster, you thrust your hips to meet his and he moans loudly, abruptly breaking the kiss.

Caught by the moment, you grab his hips and you pound him with a brutal pace, making sure that he will see some motherfucking stars. His moans turn into heaves and gasps for air, his hands moved franticly trying to jerk himself off. “So…so…sooooo close, oh god faster!” he gaps out, you hammer your bulge inside him as fast as possible.

As he cums, his thighs start to shake violently, he whines as his slurry spills in his hands and a bit over his dress. You follow quickly afterwards, he groans when your cold material fills him. You pull out and make him lie down beside you, and you wrap your arms around him, pulling him into a close embrace, kissing his cheek lovingly.

“You okay?” you ask, he nods and pants softly in response.

“Couldn’t be better” he answers tiredly, he always look the most beautiful in his afterglow and you tell him that, he blushes and smiles in response. You help him remove his attire, you exchanging a few kisses here and there, and you tuck the both of you in a fluffy blanket, cuddling up together.

“Love you” he mutters exhaustedly, “I love you too, Kankri”.


End file.
